


These Creaky Bones of Mine

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Waaaay post series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom worries about aging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Creaky Bones of Mine

In the months after the war, Tom starts to put on a little weight.  Not _too_ much- he’s still decently active, but he’s eating three full meals every day and no longer stressing over waging war.  So, yeah, he puts on a little weight.  

At first he’s kind of embarrassed when he realizes he has a little belly, especially when he takes his shirt off for Cochise.

“You are being ridiculous,” Cochise tells him when he finally admits what’s wrong.  It’s always hard to keep things from Cochise when he’s pressing him against their mattress gently.  “You were nearly emaciated from lack of food.  I am glad that you have enough food now.”

“Are you sure?” Tom asks, looking up at Cochise.  “I mean, you’re still trim and you’re eating plenty now.”  He pauses.  “Wait, you are eating plenty, right?”  It’s hard to tell with aliens sometimes.

“Yes, I am,” Cochise says, nuzzling his face against Tom’s cheek gently.  “Do not worry about me.  But human bodies and Volm bodies are different, as you are aware.  We metabolize food at a faster rate, especially the materials that human foods are made of.”

“I guess you make a good point,” Tom says.

“Now, please, remove your shirt, so I can show you that I still find you immensely attractive,” Cochise says, smiling soothingly at him.

“Okay,” Tom says, smiling back.

That’s only the first time in the post-war world that Tom and Cochise’s different physiologies come into play.  Because Tom ages, but from what Tom can tell, Cochise doesn’t.

“You really don’t care that I’m losing my hair?” Tom asks.  “I know how much you love to play with it.”

Cochise presses his lips to Tom’s temple.  “I love you, Tom.  You have assured me that this is not a sign of illness, and so I do not care that you will lose all your hair, as long as you are well.”

But, of course, less benign signs of aging begin to appear.  Bones creak, joints ache, it becomes harder and harder to hear.

“I don’t think I can make it up the stairs,” Tom says one day, now a proud seventy year old grandfather.  “My hip is just… not going to cooperate.”

“I have often implored you to take it easy,” Cochise lightly scolds him.  “Humans are fragile creatures.”

“Hey, watch who you’re calling fragile,” Tom protests.  But, honestly, he protests mostly because he’s afraid that one day his human frailties will become too much for Cochise. 

“Your entire species,” Cochise teases.  “Not merely you.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Tom says, turning away from the massive obstacle the stairs have become.

Cochise scoops Tom up easily.  “You will not sleep on the couch.  That would cause you more discomfort, and it is harder to cuddle on the couch when you are asleep.” 

“Cochise, you don’t have to-“

“Tom, I have always enjoyed carrying you, even when you were perfectly capable of walking.  You are merely giving me an excuse to do something I enjoy,” Cochise assures him.    “I will carry you to bed every night now, whether you require it or not.”

“Cochise…” Tom says, looking up at him as Cochise starts walking up the stairs.

“I want to do this, Tom,” Cochise says.  “I know you worry that I will find your aging unpleasant, but I love you no matter what signs of human aging you display.”

“Not going to trade me in for a younger model?” Tom asks, only half teasing. 

“Tom!  I would never,” Cochise says.  “I love you.  No matter what.  We have been together for decades; you must know my devotion is complete.”

Cochise sets him in bed gently and Tom feels his joints pop and crack.  No matter how gentle Cochise is, there’s no way to stop that his body from being noisy.  Cochise immediately wraps his arms around him, cuddling him gently. 

“I know, I know,” Tom says.  “But, I mean, you still seem just about as active and young as when we met.  Sometimes it’s hard to imagine what you’d see in an old doddering man like me.” 

“Tom, my reflexes have dulled considerably since we met.  I require much more food to maintain my strength than I used to,” Cochise says.  “You are not the only one that has grown old.”

“Maybe, but at least you can still get up the stairs easily while carrying another person.  That’s not too shabby,” Tom says.  “I’m just… old.  Useless.”

“Tom, you are still wise and kind,” Cochise says.  “I am glad to see you grow old, and I am glad to grow old as well.”

“Really?” Tom asks. 

“For hundreds of years, no Volm reached old age.  We all died in battle or from defects like the one I was born with,” Cochise says.  “So to know that we will live our whole lifespans makes me glad.  Signs of your aging are better than the alternative.”

“I’ve never really thought about getting older like that,” Tom says.

“I know things are frustrating for you, and our offspring have told me about the risks associated with aging which worries me, but there was a time when it felt certain that we would both die young,” Cochise says.  “This is much better than both of already being dead.  I treasure our time together.”

Tom turns to face him.  “You’re right, of course.  We’ve had an excellent life together.”

“And it is not done yet,” Cochise says.  “Ben’s offspring are coming over tomorrow.”

Tom grins.  “That’s right!  They’re so grown up now.”

“Yes, and I must say that I am pleased that they have decided to reside primarily on Earth,” Cochise says.

“Me too,” Tom says.  “It’s good to have them near.”

His bones creak and ache, his hair is pretty much gone, and he’s honestly just… old.  It makes him feel useless a lot of the time.  But no matter how old he gets, he’ll have his husband, his family. 

A bum hip is way better than an early death (and it gives Cochise an excuse to carry him around).

 


End file.
